Naruto Exclusive: Behind the Scenes
by Macadamian Ice-cream
Summary: Discover the through personalities behind our favourite celebrities! You'll flip! D


Haha, sorry I evaporated for the last few months and I don't know how I got back.. Okay enough crap from me now, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

Sammy Vallu: Hello and welcome to SAKELICIOUS, the show where gossips never ends! I,Sammy am your host. Today we're going behind the scenes of Naruto Shippuden and scoop some juicy gossips! YEA!! XDXD

Masashi Kishimoto (The Director): and.. CUT!! Well done, team!! All in a day's work!!

SammyV: SASUKE!! Would you like to say a word or two to the fangirls out there just screaming their heads off now in front of their televisions?

Sasuke: Hey girls! *in the TYRA BANKS tone* I just wanna say SPREAD THE LOVE YA'ALL!!! Next week, I'll be organizing my very own LOVE YOUR PLANET CAMPAIGN! Its gonna be totally awesome, we're gonna have talks bout world poverty, pollution and I 'm even launching a pink ribbon campaign, those women out there needs our support you know, I've been through a CRITICAL stage and I know what it's like.. *sniffs* Thankfully, I was given a second chance, so cherish every moment of your lives, people! I'm gonna give my LOVE TO THE PLANET!!!*skips away and sprinkle flowers all over the studio*

SammyV: =.=; Did he spray Chanel N 19? Anyway girls, looks like he gave his love to you! ^^; Ah, Hinata, there you are! Would you mind telling us your current obsession on *ahem* Uzumaki Naruto? Heh heh.. I think some are just dying to know!

Hinata: *Gasps* Me? *Chokes* Naruto? Nah, I only do it for the show business. Now EDWARD CULLEN *drools* THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!! He's one I would get my hands on him. *Smacks lips* He's gorgeous, dangerous..

SammyV: EEEP!! * runs away* Twilight fan!

Naruto: Hi..Hinata-chan.. I thought you liked me! Oh well, *sniffs* guess I'll sit at the corner *sniffs* and cut myself . Since I'm shunned by the world.. it's..*chokes* it's better without my existence.* takes a kunai and slashes his wrist repeatly* Nobody loves me.. *Tears streaming like the Niagara falls*

SammyV: And I thought Sasuke was an emo freak. Hey, shikamaru!! * controls fangirl hormones* Shika, this questions from one of the fangirls: Which is your pick, Temari or Ino?

*BLACK chakra surrounding the area*

Temari: S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U *evil eye flashes*

Ino: We're waiting.. *knuckle cracks*

Shikamaru: Err..err.. "POV: F**** me." *sweatdrops* I choose CHOJI!! Know what? WE'RE GAY!!!

Choji: O.O WHAT THE HELL? Oooh.. why didn't you say earlier? I LOVE YOU TOO!! *Glomps on him*

Ino and Tema: CHARGE!!!

SammyV: *Anime sweat* Okay, so the truth is revealed!!! Next stop, the BAD GUYS!!

Tobi: * Grabs the microphone* TOBI IS A GUD BOY!!! Remember to buy me presents for Christmas!!!

SammyV: Bad boy!! . You stole my mike!!!

Tobi: *Doggy whimpers*

Itachi: Gimme that!! Hey fangirls. Let me make some statements clear!! I AIN'T GAY AND I AIN'T DOING WITH KISAME!!! I'm MACHO and I digg chicks, yea!! *Rips of clothes and flashes muscles*

Kisame *Slaps!! YOU MONSTER!! And you propose last night! Boo hooo.. T.T *runs away*

Itachi: KISAME! Darling, I didn't mean it!! Come back, I can't live without you!! *Chases after him*

SamyV: O.o Such drama! I love this studio!! XDXD Deidara, what do you think of your fanclub?

Deidara: Oh, I love you guys..thanks for all the support! MUA! *Blows kisses* Wait, and to some crazy fans out there... I DO NOT MAKE OUT WITH MY HANDS,YEA!! I'm not that self obsessive! *smoke comming out from ears*

Zetsu: *Pushes Dei away* Oh yea, lately I've been serching fan arts about mua.. and I DON'T FREAGGIN' POLLINATE!!! We're the AKATSUKI! WE'RE EVEIL, WE STRIVE FOR WORLD DOMINATION! MUA HAH HAH HAH!!!

Sasori: Cut the crap, Zetsu. I saw you picking flowers and skipping with the butterflies yesterday.. Tsk tsks.. How amusing!

Zetsu: * EYE veins pop* GRR...What's that suppose to mean Pinnochio?

SammyV: Cut it out guys!! You're on air! Sasori, how do you define art?

Sasori: Mmm..Art. Art is beautiful..everlasting.. Now my human puppets are the perfect example. Elegant yet dangerous, exquisive, a masterpiece, carved with every single detail..

Kakazu: Shut up, Sasori. Hey TV Woman, give me 500 yen and I'll tell you What Sasori does when he tells a lie.. *smirks* It grows longer and longer or I can tell you how sucidal Hidan is with his God,Jaishin..

Hidan: YOU B***** ! !#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$!! *sensored,18xs*

SammyV: *Draws back the money* Oh hi Orochimaru!! Looking fabulously anorexic as ever!! Any secrets to your success?

Orochimaru: *shows his sexy figure* This? Its nothing,really! I am a strict vegetarian. A fresh bowl of salad for breakfast, tofu and beetroots for lunch and dinner! You'll find yourself slimming down in no time!! Love you guys! MUAX!!

SammyV: There you guy! Konoha's one and only vegetarian!! Now another one of the 3 Legendary Sannins, Give a clap to TSUNADE-SAMA!! Tsunade, you've been an inspiration to many women in the world with your superhuman strengths and your *coughs* your chest! *whispers* Do you use wonderbra?

Tsunade: This? *Puffs up chest* No no, It's all natural, runs in the family. Sorry, girls. ^^;

SammyV: Oh.. I see.. Well thats all for now and remember to tune in to SAKELICIOUS every Sunday at Konoha channel-83, your feel good channel! XDXD Bye!


End file.
